Adventurous Relationship
by kylono
Summary: HIJACK story- A regular flight changes when Hiccup accidentally shoots a boy out of the sky named Jack. Hiccup discovers the boy is more interesting than he thought. But when Pitch Black returns to summon Ragnarök, the Norse demon/god who will destroy earth, Jack and Hiccup will have to stop him, but they may need to sacrifice something to high to to pay...
1. Chapter 1 Crashing Strangers

Adventurous Relationship

Crashing strangers

_Hello reader. I hope you will like the fanfic I wrote. It is my very first fanfic so don't be too harsh. English isn't my native language so there may be a few grammar mistakes but I think they won't be a major problem. Enjoy reading._

Hiccup woke up at a bouncing sound. He grunted lightly.

''You can stop bud, I'm awake.'' He said sleepy.

He pushed his blankets of his body and he rose from his bed. He almost stumbled down when he had put weight on his left foot. He still wasn't used at his prosthetic foot. Sometimes it did still hurt, but it became less as the days passed.

Toothless climbed through the big window in the roof. He walked towards Hiccup. Hiccup petted his head and Toothless began to purr.

''Do you think what I think bud? Do you want to go out for a morning flight?'' He asked. Toothless nodded his head in agreement.

Hiccup walked towards a basket that stood in the corner of his room. He took a big fish out of it and threw it at Toothless. He caught the fish with his mouth a gulped it in without chewing. Hiccup walked around at his room to look for Toothless saddle. When he found it he attached it to toothless back and he mounted the saddle. Toothless walked to the window and waited for Hiccup's approval to take off.

"ready to go bud? He asked with a smile. Toothless let out a tremendous roar as he took off. Hiccup laughed out loud. ''Well bud, I think you just woke up the entire village."

The island looked gorgeous. There was a magnificent blanket of pure white snow that covered the whole island. As they continued flying he saw how the sun just kissed the tops of the snowy mountains.

"I think it will be a wonderful day" he said joyful.

After a couple of minutes he decided to descend to their own cove. They slowly descended to the surface. As they landed the snow was blown away by the gust the wings of Toothless made. Hiccup detached his prosthetic foot and dismounted toothless.

''Well look at this bud, the lake is al frozen over.'' He said as he pointed to the flat surfaced lake. ''Now we can't fish.'' Toothless let his ears drop at the statement. Hiccup snickered a bit. ''It's a good thing I took some with me.'' He said as he threw his bag at Toothless.

Full of joy Toothless ran towards Hiccup and knocked him down. He immediately started licking Hiccup's face. ''Toothless, stop it boy, stop! He laughed.

Toothless backed away and began eating his fish. Hiccup was glad he picked his sketchbook and pencil out of his back before he gave it to Toothless. He sat down at a rock wondering what he should draw. When it suddenly started snowing he knew what he would draw. He opened his sketchbook and began drawing snowflakes, the best he could.

After a couple of hours Hiccup stood up and walked towards Toothless who was playing in the snow.

''Come on bud, It's about time we should head back to the village.''

Toothless dove in the snow one last time before returning to Hiccup. He shook the snow of his body as he walked. "Done playing in the snow?'' Hiccup asked playful. Toothless nodded happy.

Hiccup mounted and they took off. They flew a couple minutes around Berk when Hiccup suddenly shivered.

''It's pretty cold up here.'' He said as he tried to keep himself warm.

"Toothless, could you please warm us up a bit?" he asked with chattering teeth.

Toothless tensed and shot a plasma ball ahead of them. Seconds before the ball would explode he saw a figure flying close to the ball of pure white. "Look out!"He shouted.

But it was too late. The creature got hit by the purple plasma ball. The creature was shot with high force towards Hiccup and Toothless. It hit Hiccup with full force at his chest. The safety belt snapped and they both tumbled down at high speed.

Hiccup grabbed the other creature and saw that it actually was a boy with beautiful snow white hair. That was the only thing he could see before Toothless grabbed Hiccup at his tunic.

It was still quite a few feet down. Suddenly he noticed the boy he had caught was slipping through his fingers. He tried his best to keep an hold of the boy as Toothless was descending but it was too late. The boy tumbled further down. He then noticed a tearing sound behind him.

"You got to be kidding me." He mumbled. Then his tunic tore apart and he began tumbling down either. Toothless let out a screech as he looked at Hiccup.

Toothless turned around and he dove towards Hiccup. But it was too late. Hiccup had already hit a tree and was falling further down continuously being hit by branches. They slowed him down, but the impact was still hard. He was lucky that it had been snowing or the impact would be even harder. He closed his eyes as he felt his mind blacking out.

When he opened his eyes he felt Toothless curled up around his body to keep him warm. He looked at the sun. He hadn't been out for long.

He tried to stand but immediately fell down. The surroundings twisted before his eyes. When his sight became clear again. He looked at his prosthetic foot, or what was left of it.

"Great, this must have been the most soft landing I've ever made." He pulled himself up at Toothless when something stroke his mind.

"The boy! We have to find him Toothless, he could be in danger!" He mounted Toothless and they began walking the way they thought they came from.

After a couple of minutes the temperature began dropping. Hiccup shivered again. He wished he had put on more clothing than only his now torn tunic. Then he remembered he had put his brown fur vest in the saddle pocket. He took it out en put it on.

"it will at least be a bit warmer now."

Then they saw the boy lying in the snow. He noticed the surroundings where totally frosted over. "Strange" He mumbled. He dismounted Toothless again and hopped towards the boy.

When he finally almost reached the boy he stumbled and fell on his knees. He crawled near the boy and saw he had a lot of wounds on his body. At some places the white snow turned red. His white hair was a little bit red to. His clothes were torn at the places where he had wounds.

"I was way more lucky than he was" he mumbled.

He examined the boy and he noticed he wore no shoes. "Strange" He mumbled again.

He also noticed a pretty bad wound at his torso. He took of his already torn tunic and tried to bandage the major wounds.

"How am I ever going to explain how my new tunic is torn to pieces." He looked at the boy once again. "That problem have to be solved later." He sighed as he gestured Toothless to come.

He tried lifting the boy, but he was much heavier then he looked so they fell to the ground.

"Jeez, you should really try to eat less." He said.

With some help of Toothless he managed to lift the boy atop of Toothless. When he looked back he saw some kind of shepherd like staff.

"I better take that one with me" he said. He sat himself down behind the boy to keep a good hold of him this time. "You can take of bud, but take it slow. I don't want to fall of your back again."

As they were walking through the woods he shifted the boy a bit. He now laid against Hiccup's chest. He looked like he was sleeping.

"He is pretty cute." Hiccup thought to himself. "Wait, what! He is a boy for Thor's sake. Why am I thinking like that." He shook his head to shake the thought out of him.

He then noticed how Berk showed up at the horizon.

"Almost home bud. I'll get you some big fish later." He said to Toothless. "But first we have to find out who you are" he mumbled to the boy.

Suddenly they noticed a shadow above them. He looked op and noticed Astrid descending.

"Hey Hiccup, where were you? We looked every…" She stopped laughing and talking abruptly when they noticed the looks of Hiccup and the boy against his chest.

"For Thor's sake! What happened to you, and who is that boy!? She asked loud.

"I fell off Toothless when this boy crashed into my chest." Hiccup said. "But we have to get to the village to look after his injuries, they are far worse than mine." He said as he pointed to the boy.

"Okay, I walk with you and you have to tell me everything in detail." She said determined.

"Alright then. If you really insist." He said. "But I warn you, It is a weird story. It all started this morning when Toothless and I were flying around Berk…

After a few minutes they stopped at the front of Hiccup's house. Astrid dismounted Stormfly first to help Hiccup with the boy.

"It really is a weird story." Astrid mentioned. "Hey, you can't say I didn't warned you. Could you help me lifting him to my room. He is heavier than he looks."

"I thought you were a strong man right now" Astrid said playful as she bumped his shoulder.

"I am strong" he said as he raised his arm to show his non-existing muscles. "But not that strong." They both laughed. Astrid picked up the boy and began walking to Hiccup's room. Hiccup stumbled behind her with his still broken prosthetic.

"You can put him on my bed" He said as they reached his room. Astrid put him down on the wooden bed as Toothless climbed through the window.

"Hey bud, there you are. Could you help me put on a fire? Toothless answered by shooting a fire at the fire place.

"I have to say Hiccup, he is pretty heavy" She said with a grin.

"I told you so." He said. "Can I help you with anything else" She asked

"Could you go to my dad and tell I am home. And could please explain him what happened so I don't have to. Will you also tell him that I can't be disturbed in the next hour. I will try to heal this boy." He said.

"But what about your foot. Will you be able to walk with only one?" She asked worried.

"I will be fine. I have an extra one for occasions like these." He explained as he put it on.

"Okay I will see you later then." She smiled at him before she walked downstairs.

"Toothless, I think it's the best for you to go and play outside with your friends okay? But before you could you spit in this bowl for me? He asked raising a bowl.

Toothless did what Hiccup asked and left through the window.

"Let's see, how can I help you?" He said as he turned towards the boy.

Hiccup removed his tunic from the chest of the boy. Suddenly remembered that he only wore his brown fur vest. He threw the torn tunic in a corner as he went to grab a new one to put on.

Before he walked back to the boy he grabbed some stuff that would help him heal the boy. He checked if he got everything.

When he was back at the bed with the boy he began.

"This is going to be real fun" he mumbled sarcastically. He first tried to take of his blue frozen sweater. It was much harder than it looked. He first had to get the boy up a bit so he could pull the sweater over his head.

Then he noticed he wore another t-shirt underneath it. He repeated the same actions. It was a little bit harder to get it off because the blood had become hard and glued the t-shirt to his body. It finally worked with a bit of water.

Hiccup felt very guilty when he saw the wounds and bruises he had. He made a mental note to make up with the boy when he woke up.

He then started cleaning the wounds and began to put the saliva of Toothless on his wounds and began bandaging them. After the bandages were set on his upper body he went to take care of his head. Hiccup was relieved to see that the wound wasn't as big as he thought it would be. He then began cleaning and bandaging his head.

He then went down to take care of his legs. There was only one wounds there so that wasn't a big deal. He was glad that he wouldn't have to get the trousers removed. He sighed and began working again.

When he was done he looked at the work he had done. It went pretty well. He also noticed the boy was quite lean.

"Maybe I should make him some food when he wakes up. " He said to thin air.

He grabbed his blanket and tugged the boy in. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. He crossed his arms and put his head in it to think, but instead he fell in sleep while he only was dreaming about the boy with snow white hair…

_This is the end of the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you liked it. If it isn't too much of a problem would you please review. I would like to know what I'm doing good and what wrong. That would be very helpful._

_Write you later,_

_Kylono_


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening love

Adventurous Relationship

Awakening love

_This is the second chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. I also hoped you liked the first chapter. If there are any grammar mistakes I'm really sorry. English isn't my native language. It may go a little bit to fast with their relationship, but it will make it complicated later on._

When he woke up he had a terrible headache. With his eyes still closed he wanted to grab his head. His right arm reached for his head, but he couldn't move his left arm.

"What the…" He said. He opened his eyes slowly. He saw a dark auburn haired boy sleeping with his head on his arm.

"Hey, wake up." He said gentle as he pushed his shoulder a little. The boy grunted and moved his head. His arm was now released and he could move it again.

He then cramps together as a massive pain shot from his chest through his whole body. He grasped at his chest only to notice it was bandaged. His head began to hurt again. He noticed it was bandaged either. Then it became clear he had a lot more bandages spread over his body.

"What happened to me?" he mumbled. He cramped together once more at the pain in his chest. This time the boy woke up. He looked him right in the eyes. Sky blue ones met emerald green ones. They just gazed at each other until the auburn haired boy all of a sudden stood up with a happy look at his face.

"Your finally awake. I almost began thinking you had died." He said. He just kept gazing in those green eyes. The boy looked at him with a crooked smile.

"You can see me… you can really see me! He said joyful but immediately became quiet again as the pain returned.

"Why wouldn't I be able to. Astrid could see you to." Hiccup said looking weird at him.

"There's another one who can see? There sure a way more people who can see me than I expected." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked not knowing what he meant.

"I'm Jack frost, the bringer of winter and joy. You can't see me unless you believe me. But wait aren't you al little bit old to believe in spirits." Jack said playfully.

"Well I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. And just for you to know, I'm only fifteen years old! I will turn sixteen in a couple of months. And what would your age be, o mighty spirit of winter? He asked.

"Well, right now I'm three hundred and seventeen. But when I died I was just seventeen." He said with a little bit of sadness.

"I'm sorry you died. How is it, you know, dying?" Hiccup asked curious.

"You don't really notice it. I drowned at in a frozen lake. It was like… like falling into a deep slumber." Jack tried to explain.

"But if you died, how can it be your sitting on my bed right now?" Hiccup asked not knowing.

"The man in the moon woke me up." He said as his eyes trailed to the ceiling. "There were times I wished he had just let me be… dead. I was pretty lonely out there. Nobody believed in me, so nobody could see me. But since I'm immortal, I can't die again. So I was stuck at being not seen."

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes. "That's pretty sad to hear. But, if you want, I could be your friend." Hiccup put forward nervously. Jack began smiling.

"That would be totally awesome. Finally someone I can talk with about other stuff than child stuff." He said happy.

"You're the first one I met who is happy to be my friend at first sight. Most people think I'm too thin and weak." He said a little bit sad.

"Hey, I don't know if you noticed while bandaging, but I'm not all that muscular myself either." He said gesturing to his body.

"That's right, I wanted to make you some food because how you looked. Please, don't be offended." He added quickly. Jack snickered.

"Don't worry, I'm not. But you really don…" He said but Hiccup was already gone to make some food. "t need to make any food because I don't actually need to eat." Jack still finished.

After a couple of minutes Hiccup came back with two plates. On both of them there were a couple slices of bread with some butter on them.

"Those actually look pretty delicious Hiccup." He said. "It isn't that much of a big deal." Hiccup said

He handed the plate over to Jack and they began eating. When they were finished they both laughed.

"Without kidding, are you really THE Jack Frost as in the stories?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't believe me do you? I can show with my sta… My staff! Where is my staff!? Jack asked as he wanted to stand up. But he almost immediately fell back as he grabbed his chest as it began hurting again. Hiccup hurried towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried as he pushed him back in the bed. "You really need to calm down. You are pretty bad wounded.

"But my staff…" He said pouting a bit. "…is save." Hiccup finished his sentence laughing at Jack's expression. "I took it with me when I found you." He said. He grabbed the staff from under his bed and gave it to Jack.

"Thank you so very much. I would hug you if you didn't push me down like this." Hiccup blushed and removed his hands from Jack's shoulders. Jack began laughing "What now? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Hiccup became even redder and tried to change the subject.

"But… eh… how is your head feeling right now?" Jack touch his head to feel. "I think it will be alright. But my chest is still hurting a lot. But what actually did you mentioned about falling?" He asked curiously.

"Well, hehe, I accidently shot you out of the sky." He answered soft. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Jack replied. "I shoot you of the sky and you fell down"

"You what!? How would you be able to do such thing? I even got some burns."

"Well, not exactly me, but Toothless did."

"Who is Toothless?" Jack asked curious. "Toothless is my pet dragon. I found him in the forest one year ago. I accidently shot him down with an invention of my own." As if it was on cue, Toothless hopped into the room.

"Whow, whow, whow." Jack said as he tried to scrawl away but failed as he felt his chest hurting again. "Who is that"

"Jack, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is jack." He said as he introduced the two. Toothless began walking towards Jack to inspect him. Jack tried to hide behind Hiccup's back.

"Jack, you aren't scared? Are you?" He asked smiling. "No I'm not!" He said firm as he raised his chest. Toothless walked further. Jack crouched back behind Hiccup's back. "Okay maybe a tiny bit." He said as showed how much with his fingers. Hiccup just laughed and stepped out of the way.

"You don't need to be scared. Toothless won't bite… hard." He said joking. "Is that the reason you named him Toothless. Because he doesn't have any teeth?"

"Oh no, he has teeth. Very sharp ones. But he will only bite if you are trying to harm me." Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand as Toothless was walking closer. He tried to pull back his hand but Hiccup held on tight.

"Come on you big baby. You can trust me. I already saved your live ones." Toothless began sniffing at Jack's hand. He then put his head down.

"What does he want me to do now?" Jack said a little bit scared. "You have to pet his head." Hiccup answered casually. He put Jack's hand on top of the head Toothless.

Jack wasn't paying much attention to the dragon anymore. He was more fixated on how Hiccup's hand touched his. It was a really nice soft feeling. "What am I thinking." He thought. "I barely know him." He shook his head and tried to keep his attention at the dragon. When Toothless moved backwards he first looked at Toothless and then to Hiccup. He just kept gazing in those green eyes again.

"Your hands are pretty cold." Hiccup suddenly said as he broke the silence between them. "Do you want a extra blanket or something?"

"No I'm fine. I like to be cold. But what did you said about falling down earlier?" Still gazing in his eyes.

"We accidently shot you out of the sky with one of Toothless' plasma balls. You were knocked unconscious and shot right at me. You hit me at my chest and…"

"Are you okay?" Jack interrupted him worried as he moved his hands across Hiccup's torso in an attempt to find wounds. Hiccup pushed his hands softly away.

"I'm fine. You don't have to be worried. But we both tumbled down after you hit me. I grabbed you and Toothless grabbed me. But you slept through my fingers and fell down pretty hard. We wanted to follow you but then my tunic tore and I fell down either."

Jack looked worried at Hiccup again. Hiccup laughed a bit.

"You really don't believe I'm okay, do you?" Jack shook his head. "Trust me, I am. I can take care of myself you. I might look like a walking fishbone, but my heart is the one of a true Viking."He said as he raised his chest. Jack pricked Hiccup's belly so he had to release the air in his chest. They both laughed again.

"Okay, I will continue my story. Don't interrupt anymore." Jack raised his arms in defense.

"So I fell down and Toothless helped me out. We then began searching for you. When we found you it was extremely cold. Your head blooded a bit and you had a lot of wounds on your body. With some help of Toothless we managed to get you on top of his back and began walking home. During our walk Astrid, a girl from the village, came towards us and walked with us to my house. She helped me lifting you tom my room. She then left and I began bandaging your wounds. I then fell asleep and that's the point where you woke up." Hiccup finished his story with exhaling deep.

"I noticed you like shooting down things out of the sky." Jack said. "First Toothless, now me. Who's next? North?" He asked joking.

"North? Who is North?" Hiccup asked.

"North is the Santa Claus. He is the guardian of wonder. We also have Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy and guardian of memories. We can't forget to mention Sandman. He is the guardian of dreams. And last we have Bunnymund the kangaroo. He is the Easter Bunny and the guardian of hopes." Jack explained.

"Wait the Easter Bunny is a kangaroo. You would think he is a bunny." Hiccup stated. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"But what are you Jack?" Hiccup asked wondering.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm Jack frost. Mighty spirit of the winter season, guardian of fun and extremely handsome, at your service." Jack said smiling while he made a salute and bowed his head. Hiccup only rolled with his eyes.

"You forgot to mention you're having a really big ego." Hiccup mentioned. "Well thank you very much for remembering." Jack said.

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

"Oh before I forget, I have to bring winter!" He said as he again tried to stand up. He succeeded but it still hurt.

"How do you bring winter, if I may ask?"

"It's actually rather simple. I just go and fly around the island with my staff and make it snow, frost some things maybe even make a blizzard." He explained.

"Oh no. You aren't going to fly in the condition you are now. You can barely stand on your feet." Hiccup said determined.

"But how do I have to bring winter if you won't let me fly?"Jack asked.

"Toothless and I will help you. Toothless can fly, and you can bring winter." Toothless raised his head at the mentioning of his name. Hiccup walked near him.

"Ready to go flying again buddy? Toothless growled as an answer.

"Alright, that's settled then." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless. "Are you coming or are do you prefer standing there the whole time. Jack woke up from his thoughts and grabbed his staff. Hiccup reached out for Jack to grab his hand. Jack took his hand and took place behind Hiccup.

"Hold on to my waist if you don't want to fall again?" Hiccup said. Jack put his staff on Hiccup's lap and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist. "Ready to go?" Hiccup asked. "Ready to go." Jack replied. And they took off.

It was amazing. It wasn't the first time he was flying, but it was the first time he was flying on a dragon. He held on tighter on Hiccup. Hiccup petted his arm in assurance.

"Shouldn't you start making winter, o mighty, handsome guardian of fun and bringer of winter." Hiccup said laughing in the cold winds.

"You're probably right" Jack said and he began. He raised his staff and it began snowing around them. Each snowflake was a different creation. He caught a few snowflakes as he began creating more. He then ordered the chilly winter winds to spread them around the island. He saw how Hiccup was looking around them as he watched each passing snowflake carefully.

"Hiccup, could you let Toothless fly above the wood?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I could do that. Why?

"I want to freeze the tree and maybe some lakes." Jack answered.

Hiccup steered Toothless towards the woods. When they were flying above the woods. Jack let his staff lower so it could touch the tops of the trees. At the mere touch of the staff they were completely frozen over. They came across one lake. Jack raised his staff and shot a clear blue ice shard towards the lake at it became frozen solid when the ray of ice touched the surface.

"You know Jack, you posses some real cool ice powers." Hiccup said in awe.

"I know. They are pretty cool. But wait until you see me fight. There are a lot of cool stuff you can do with ice in a battle." Jack said proud.

"If I'm going to watch I don't want to be your opponent." They both laughed a bit.

They kept flying for two hours with Jack making different kinds of snowflakes and with Hiccup looking at them with awe.

"Thank you Hiccup. Thank you for helping me bringing winter to Berk. It really means a lot to me." He said as he laid his head at Hiccup's shoulder to rest. He felt how Hiccup's shoulders tensed and relaxed.

"Don't worry about it. It was fun to do. It's amazing to finally know how and who brings winter to the island of Berk. I think I have to thank you."He said as he let head rest against Jack's. They both sat there for a couple of seconds in silence.

"I think we have to take a little break for Toothless. He's becoming tired."

"I know the perfect place to take a rest. Do you see that mountain over there?" He asked as he pointed to a mountain. "From that mountain you will have the best view on the island." They flew to the mountain Jack had pointed to. When they landed the dismounted Toothless and he almost immediately fell asleep. Jack ordered the winds to remove the snow and sat down as Hiccup took a blanket out of Toothless' saddle bag. He sat down next to Jack and wrapped the blanket around them.

"The view is beautiful Jack. I really like it." Hiccup said smiling. Jack turned his head to look at Hiccup. His sky blue ones met emerald eyes. They kept looking at each other as the sun was setting. Jack moved his head over to Hiccup as Hiccup did the same. Their lips met and they closed their eyes as the moon rose high in the sky and the last rays of golden sunlight waved them a pleasant night in each other's arms.

_You're already at the ending of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did with writing it. Review if you want, that could really help me improve this story._

_Write you later,_

_Kylono_


	3. Chapter 3 Troubled mind

Adventurous Relationship

Troubled mind

* * *

_This is already the third chapter of Adventurous Relationship. This isn't the original third chapter because I changed the content of this one so future chapters will turn out better. I hope the changes did turn out well. Enjoy reading. _

* * *

Hiccup only could see darkness. When he put his hands in front of his eyes he could only see the dark silhouettes of his hands. He turned around hoping he would find some light. He heard a neigh from a horse somewhere in the widespread darkness. He again turned around and looked straight in two bright scary golden eyes. He jumped back and fell on his behind.

"W-who's there!?" He spoke scared and he could hear how his voice echoed back and Hiccup began shivering. The eyes came closer and Hiccup tried to back away from them until they disappeared. Hiccup backed away further until he felt something again his back. He put his shivering behind his back so he could feel what it was. He could feel a rough etched robe and he looked up. The golden glowing eyes were back and were hovering above his by a few inches.

"Boo." He suddenly heard and as it was being said he could see white razor sharp teeth pointing towards him. Hiccup didn't know how fast he had to get up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He kept running in the same dark claustrophobic oblivion until he crashed hard into something. The impact was painful and Hiccup fell down. His head hit the ground and became dizzy. He could only see the two yellow glowing eyes approaching again, but this time he couldn't move. His head hurt really bad and it let him feel a little nauseous. He could only watch how those eyes were again a couple of inched separated from his.

"A-are you going to k-kill me?" He managed to bring out.

"No, Hiccup, I won't… yet." The dark sinister voice burst out in an evil laugh as Hiccup lost his consciousness and fainted, but instead of darkness he could only look at the golden eyes…

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes with a shock. It was still dark. He was scared the golden eyes had captured him and put him in a cold, dark uncomfortable cage. It was cold and dark, but not uncomfortable. It was actually pretty soft. He tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness and he could see a silhouette. The silhouette became more clear as the sun rose above the snowy mountaintops. He looked down and saw he laid atop of Jack. Jack was still sleeping and had his arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist protectively. Hiccup was shocked he laid on top of Jack. He tried to release himself from Jack's tight grip, but it wouldn't work.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Hiccup tried to wake the sleeping Jack, but Jack wouldn't wake up. Hiccup now began to feel uncomfortable.

"Great, there is the uncomfortable part." Hiccup mumbled. "Jack wake up! Now!" It still didn't work. Now Hiccup was getting mad. He pushed Jack in his stomach rather hard and it worked, Jack was finally waking up, but Hiccup hadn't expect Jack to release him that quickly as he sat up. In order to this move Hiccup rolled of off Jack and fell face-first in the dirt.

"What happened!" Jack said as he tried to keep his sapphire blue eyes open.

"You kept me prisoner in your arms." Hiccup said with a tired voice. As he spit the dirt out of his mouth and shook the sand out of his auburn hair.

"You are cute you know." Jack said caring as he leaned closer to Hiccup to kiss him, but Hiccup only pushed Jack away.

"Jack, stop it." Hiccup said as he rose to his foot. "We shouldn't do this, we're both guys." And he walked towards Toothless to wake him. He petted his head and Toothless immediately opened his eyes.

"But what about last night, didn't that mean anything to you?" Jack asked confused.

"No. I mean yes. I-I mean. Ugh!" Hiccup rambled as he put his hand in his hair and closed his eyes. "I don't know Jack. I'm confused. Let's just forget it, okay?" Hiccup opened his eyes again and saw how Jack nodded in response and let his snow-white hair hang before his eyes. Hiccup immediately felt bad about it but he didn't know what to do.

"I think it's about time we headed back to the village. I have to start lessons in a hour." Hiccup said

"What lessons?" Jack asked as he rose to his feet with the help of his staff still refusing to look at him.

"Dragon training, I help people with their dragon and how they can improve themselves and their dragons."

"Cool, can I come to watch?" Jack asked.

"No you can't. You still have to recover from your wounds. I'm bringing you to my home so you can sleep." Hiccup said firm. Jack looked at Hiccup again and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll rest." Jack gave in and looked his eyes with the ground again.

Toothless looked at him and then to Jack as he wanted to say: what is going on.

"Nothing Toothless. We are just heading home. Do you want some fish?" Toothless swiped his tail over the ground in joy. Hiccup petted him one last time and mounted. He extended his hand for Jack to grab.

"Are you going to mount Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Jack shook his head.

"I think I'll try to fly." Jack said as he took a tight grip on his staff and took off, but he only could fly a couple of feet before he came down clenching his wound.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked worried. Jack nodded and released his borrowed tunic again. "You aren't going to fly on your own. Don't be stubborn and mount Toothless." Hiccup said as he extended his hand again, but this time to be grabbed by Jack's. Hiccup closed his hand around Jack's cold one and shivered. Jack seated behind him and they took off in the morning sky.

* * *

When they reached his wooden house they dismounted Toothless and Hiccup escorted Jack to his sort of comfy room as Toothless laid down at the door to wait for him to return. Whey reached his room and he let Jack lay down on his bed.

"You can stay here. If I were you I would try to get some extra sleep. If you get hungry or thirsty there's water and food downstairs. If my dad get's home, tell him I'm at the arena. Okay? He noted. Jack nodded and Hiccup went downstairs with some fish he had grabbed.

Once he was outside again Toothless was still waiting. "Ready to go buddy?"He asked as he threw Toothless his well deserved fish. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they took off again. The flight was very pleasent in the rising morning sun. A couple of minutes later they reached the arena he saw everybody was already there. His friends noted him and Toothless and walked towards them. They reached the ground and Hiccup dismounted. Toothless immediately went to the other dragons to tell his side of the story to his friends as Astrid ran towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup finally. Were where you. You weren't home last night. How is the white-haired boy doing?" Astrid rattled. The others reached them and they said their hellos.

"Hey guys." Hiccup said and he waved to them. "He's fine Astrid. And his name is Jack Frost. Guys, this is _the_ Jack Frost from the stories, the bringer of winter." Hiccup said excited. All of their mouths fell open.

"You aren't kidding right? Cause if you are, I will make you pay." Astrid said punching Hiccup on his shoulder playfully and put a string of blond hair behind her hair. Hiccup took a step back from the impact and rubbed the spot on his arm but didn't gave it a any other attention.

"Astrid, are you sure he is okay. You told us he fell down pretty hard yourself. Are you sure his brains aren't damaged? I think we should pay a visit to the pharmacy." Fishlegs said worried.

"Guys, I'm telling you the truth. He is Jack Frost." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, is it true his hair is as white as snow?" Tuffnut asked. "Yeay, maybe the dude with white hair over there knows him." Ruffnut said.

"Yes, his hair is as white as… wait, what!" Hiccup said as he turned around. Everybody looked at the entrance of the arena.

"There's nobody there you big idiot." Tuffnut said as he hit Ruffnut on his head. "I'm sure I saw someone!" Ruffnut said as he smacked Tuffnut back at his head. Everyone walked back towards the weapon stock. They each grabbed their own axe and a colored shield.

"Stay here guys, I'll check it out." Hiccup said as he walked towards the entrance but Astrid stopped him.

"Hiccup you can't go alone. It can be dangerous, I'll go with you." Astrid said firm. Hiccup sighed and gestured her to follow him in silence. They tip-toed to the entrance of the arena. When they turned the corner Hiccup let out a yelp when a white-haired boy suddenly jumped in front of him. Astrid already raised her axe to strike but Hiccup stopped her.

"Jack! What are you doing here!? I told you to stay at my house." He said of stroke. Jack had put his arms in front of his face in order to protect himself and now lowered them. When he opened his mouth to answer, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout turned around the corner screaming with their axes ready to strike Jack. Jack put his arms back above his in front of his face and Hiccup jumped in front of him with his arms spread. They looked confused at from Hiccup to Jack.

"Guys! I'm okay. Jack just scared me." Hiccup explained lowering his arms again as they lowered their axes.

"Hey Hiccup, aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" Tuffnut asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"Does he look dead to you?" Ruffnut said in response and hit him on his arm what made him do a few steps before he punched her back what made stumble to the ground.

"Guys! Stop it, I'm alright you see." He said as Ruffnut wanted to punch Tuffnut back. Snotlout looked at Jack who was now standing right behind Hiccup.

"Who is that white-haired dude without shoes over there" Snotlout asked pointing to Jack.

"This is Jack." Hiccup introduced Jack as he step aside and pushed Jack in front of him. Jack these are Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and my cousin Snotlout." Hiccup said as he introduced Jack to his friends.

"Hey Jack. Nice to see you when you aren't unconscious." Astrid said smiling while she shook his hand. "Thank you, for helping Hiccup with carrying me." Jack replied. "I think I would've ended at the bottom of the stairs multiple times if that carried me." Jack said mockingly gesturing to Hiccup. They all laughed as Hiccup sort of pouted.

"You just gestured to al of me!" Hiccup said accusingly. Everyone but he were laughing.

"A-are you really _the_ Jack Frost?" Fishlegs suddenly asked stuttering and Jack laughed. "Yes, I'm _the_ Jack Frost. But please, don't tell anyone else. I'm also just Jack. A teenager, just like you. I'm a couple years older that is, but you can forget those extra years…"

"Prove it, prove you're the real Jack Frost!" Snotlout interrupted rude. Astrid shot him a poisonous glance but he didn't notice.

"I would love too, but I'm too tired to do such thing right now. I think it's a miracle I can stand here right before you." He replied with a small smile. Hiccup crossed his arms and looked at Jack

"That's exactly the reason why I told you to stay at my house! Why didn't you just listen?" He said a little bit irritated while he motioned the others to move back into the arena.

"I wanted to meet your friends." He said joyful and they all walked back into the arena.

"Okay you can stay at the arena." Hiccup said as he pushed Jack in order to get him walking. "But you have to be quiet and don't interrupt us, okay? He tried to sound rigorous but it didn't work because Jack started laughing.

"As you wish, sir." He said teasing.

"Shut up and just sit down right over there." Hiccup said as he pointed to some boxes which were standing in the corner of the arena. Jack pouted at him but Hiccup raised a brow and pointed with his head. Jack bowed his head and walked to the place Hiccup had pointed to and he mumbled something under his breath what Hiccup couldn't hear.

"Let's start were we finished yesterday. Who wants to race first?"

* * *

A couple of hours later the lesson ended and everyone went back home. After everybody had left only Hiccup, Toothless and Jack were left . Hiccup and Toothless walked towards the now sleeping Jack. Jack laid on the wooden boxes Hiccup had pointed him before and was sleeping like a baby. Hiccup woke Jack by dint of Toothless screech.

"I told you that you needed to sleep. Now you know you have to listen to me next time." He said to Jack who fell on the sandy ground.

"Hey mister, that's not the proper way to wake somebody." Jack grunted because he was ripped from his sleep.

"If you just don't fall asleep during my lessons I won't have to wake you in the first place you know." Hiccup answered nonchalantly. Jack only humped in response and Hiccup extended his hand to help him on his feet.

"It's time to return home, the sunning is already on its way down." He said as Jack grabbed his hand and got up.

"Think you're right. Let's get going then." He said and began walking. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Uhm, where is your house actually?" Jack asked as he turned around and Hiccup laughed at him.

"You followed me down to the arena from my house but you don't know the way back? That's sloppy Jack." Jack stuck out his tongue to Hiccup and he turned around again.

"Don't worry, I know the way. You only have to follow me." Hiccup said as he walked to Jack. Jack nodded and they started their walk.

"Wait. Why don't we fly on Toothless? Isn't that way faster?" Jack asked suddenly.

"It is, but he is pretty tired so I want to give him some rest." Hiccup explained and Jack gave a silent ah. He turned around to Toothless who was walking behind them. Toothless played he was very tired and put his tongue out of mouth to increase the effect. They both snickered at the sight of the dragon and continued their walk. A lot of people whispered and pointed towards Jack. Hiccup noticed how Jack was looking around in awe, like he just got a present. Hiccup didn't understand what was so magnificent about the village. It was just an ordinary village with houses and dragons.

"Jack what are you looking at. The village isn't that interesting." Hiccup spoke as he wondered what was so wonderful.

"I know. But I've never been in a village where everybody can see." Jack replied simply

"What do you mean?" Hiccup wanted to know. "Why wouldn't people be able to see you?"

"Well, where do I start. Ah, okay, well you know I'm immortal spirit, right." Hiccup nodded. "The first thing you have to do to become an immortal spirit is die. After you die you have to be chosen to be brought back, but because you died, you are like… like a ghost. If I want people to see me, they have to believe I'm real. Usually only children can see me because they have a bigger imagination than adults. That's why I thought it was special that you could see me, because you're not actually a little kid anymore. But now even adults can see me. That's just wonderful." Jack said in joy. Hiccup laughed at the way his Jack experienced it all.

"You know, you can be really childish." Hiccup stated.

"Take it or leave it!" Jack laughed. And they kept walking over a muddy path through a forest.

"That's right." Hiccup suddenly spoke after a couple of minutes. "Maybe it's time I introduced you to my father, Stoick the Vast. He's the chief of this village." Hiccup explained. Jack suddenly stopped walking and Hiccup stopped a couple of feet further down the road and turned around.

"Wait, you father is the chief of this village, so you're… the heir to be the next chief." Jack said raising his voice a little. "That's _so_ cool." He said as he continued his walking. "But why aren't you happy about that." Jack asked curious.

"Sometimes it is nice to be the chief's son, but everyone expects me to be just like my father is. He is strong and big, and I'm thin and weak. He has respect and helps everyone when they need help, and I'm… just a big failure for him." Hiccup said a little bit sad.

"Hey Hiccup…" Jack said but Hiccup didn't respond. "Hiccup!" Jack now stood before him and hold his shoulders. Hiccup again looked in those sapphire blue eyes.

"Hiccup, listen to me, you aren't a failure. You might not be the strongest and you can be a bit clumsy, but hey, who else would there be to shoot me out of the sky. And I don't know if you noticed yet, but I'm not big and very muscled myself either." Jack tried to make him feel better by mocking himself.

"You're a few inch taller than I am. That's again a thing you can beat me in, height." He said still with a fake irritated tone.

"You are just you Hiccup, stay who you are. I think it's a good thing you aren't the same." Hiccup was still looking at Jack until Jack slowly closed his eyes and leant in to kiss him. Hiccup put his hand on Jack's mouth and pushed him back.

"Still not happening Frosty." He said teasing. Jack had opened his eyes and looked confused at him.

"Please. One little kiss on your lips and I will leave you alone." Jack almost pleaded with a pouting lip.

"No, not going to happen." Hiccup replied nonchalantly and recovered his pace.

"On your cheek?" Jack asked.

"Keep dreaming Snowflake!" Hiccup answered over his back. He heard some fast footsteps behind him and turned on his heels.

"Jack, no is no." He said until he felt teeth on his round nose. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Nipping your nose, I'm still Jack Frost." Jack said mischievous before he started running leaving Hiccup behind. Hiccup gained back his conscious and started chasing Jack.

"I'll get you back for that one Frost!" He yelled at him but he was only answered with joyful laughter.

* * *

_This is already the ending of chapter 3. As you may have read before, I made some major changes in this episode. I think I also will change a couple of things in the already aired chapters. I Hope you liked it. Keep tuned for future changes. If you spot any mistakes, don't mind pointing me to them and I will change them._

_Write you later,_

_Kylono_


	4. Chapter 4 Sinister plans

Adventurous Relationship

Sinister plans

* * *

_Welcome to the fourth chapter of Adventurous relationship. There will be some Norse text in here, but don't worry, the translation will be in the author notes at the end of this story. __This chapter has also went into the rewrite machine and changed a bit. I hope the rewriting is worth the time spending. __Enjoy reading._

* * *

Jack was still running in front of Hiccup. He could hear how Hiccup chased him the whole road and was surprised how he could manage such achievement with only one foot. Jack recognized Hiccup's house and ran uphill. When he reached the front door he stopped and turned around. He hadn't expected Hiccup to be really fast but in was proven otherwise. Hiccup tried to stop but without any success. He crashed right into him and the fell through the door. Jack had hoped the door would stop their fall but the door swung open and they ended on the hard, wooden floor. Jack landed hard on the floor with Hiccup on top of him. Hiccup accidently pressed his wound and the pain pierced through his body while he cramps together and closed his eyes so pain would maybe subdue.

"Are you okay?" The pressure on his wound was gone and he heard Hiccup's worried voice above him. He opened his eyes and looked in two hazy emerald eyes.

"I'm okay." He immediately regretted this and fell how the pain again pierced through his body. He thought about the fact Hiccup accidently could have opened his wound again and the tunic he borrowed from Hiccup now was pushing roughly against his wound.

"You aren't okay! Don't lie, I'm am only trying to help." Hiccup said showing a lot of concern.

"I'm fine." Jack said giving him the best fake smile he could create through the immense pain burning in his chest.

"It just itched a little, that's all." He said as he tried to get away with an excuse. Hiccup only humped in response and Jack knew he didn't believe him.

"That reminds me, I have to clean the wound again and put new bandages on it." Hiccup stated a little bit irritated what Jack thought was because of his lying. Jack actually wanted to say it wasn't necessary as he knew the wound would look horrible and he was scared it only was going to hurt more, but something in Hiccup's green eyes told him he wouldn't change his mind. He sighed and regretted it again as the pain grew stronger. Hiccup rose to his feet from beside Jack and helped him up.

"Welcome home boy." A booming voice suddenly said in front of them and Jack jumped back a little.

"And you must be Jack. I've been wondering when I finally get the chance to meet you. The whole village is talking about you." The man said happily as he reached his hand for Jack to shake. Jack shook his large hand hesitantly, afraid Hiccup's father would break his hand.

"I'm Stoick the Vast." He introduced himself. Stoick was a very big man with a large red scruffy beard. He couldn't see the color of his hair because of the helmet he wore, but he assumed it would be the same red color of his beard.

"I'm Jack Overland." Jack said. He saw how Hiccup looked at him with a weird expression on his face.

"Well it is nice to meet you properly. How are your wounds doing. I heard Toothless got a good hit on you. I'm surprised you haven't been turned to ashes." He said joyfully.

"It's nice to meet you to sir, and my wounds are doing actually pretty well. If it wasn't for Hiccup I would have died in the forest. You should be proud at your son sir." Jack said honestly. He saw Hiccup looking away, turning around to avoid eye contact

"You can just call me Stoick boy, and I am very proud at my son. I knew he was something special. I also assume you will be staying in Hiccup's room?" Stoick asked and turned to Hiccup.

"I-I-I assume he is. I he want." Hiccup stuttered and turned away. Jack nodded in agreement and thought about how Hiccup's face probably looked right now and it make him giggle a bit. He stopped really fast as his chest was hurting again. Stoick looked happy with the answer.

was nice meeting you Jack, but I have to go again. See you both later." He said as he closed the door behind his back. Hiccup still wouldn't look at Jack.

"Let's go upstairs so I can have a look at you wounds again." Hiccup said, grabbing Jack by the wrist to pull him up the stairs and into his room. Jack moaned in pain the moment Hiccup had started pulling on him, sending pain throughout his body again.

"Oh s-sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Hiccup said rapidly, stopping immediately before they could reach the first few steps and he let go of his wrist.

"It's okay Hiccup, let's just get to your room to take care of the wound. The earlier we treat it the earlier it will be gone." He said and continued walking upstairs. Jack was the first to be in Hiccup's room, and saw Toothless sleeping on his own "bed". Hiccup walked behind him and closed the door of his room.

"First you have to take of your tunic. Do think you can take it off?" Hiccup asked.

"I will try." Jack lifted his arms to take it off but stopped his motion as the pain was returning to his chest.

"Eh Hiccup, could you help me please?" Jack asked through breaths of pain. Hiccup walked over to him and started helping. He pulled at his tunic with a bit of force and it came off suddenly, making them both fall backwards. Hiccup made a soft landing on the bed, but Jack fell on the hard floor. He felt tears welling up due to the pain. He wanted to scream it out but he chose to constrain it. The pain really was unbearable and Jack started sobbing on the ground, eyes closed and his arms crossed before the wound on his chest. Toothless woke up from the sounds Jack was making and Hiccup ran over to Jack, kneeling down immediately

"Jack! Are you ok…?" Jack heard how he stopped in mid-sentence. He felt how a hand wiped a fallen tear of his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up at Hiccup's green ones. Hiccup smiled at him tenderly, before putting an arm behind Jack's back to help him stand on his feet. Hiccup directed him towards his bed and helped him to lay down.

"Just lie down and I will take care of your wound." Hiccup said as he tried to remove the bandage as carefully as he possibly could. It did hurt a lot, but he trusted Hiccup with his wound and didn't made another sound. Hiccup picked up a bowl and began to rub the liquid that was inside on his wound. It stung at first, but the pain soon faded away slowly. He liked the way how Hiccup's soft hands caressed his chest. 'Don't think like that Jack! He doesn't like you. Don't be such a perv." He told himself sternly. Though he missed the feeling of his hands when Hiccup removed them to cover it with a new bandage.

"So, that's done. From now on, I will have to do this a couple of time in order for it to fully heal itself." Hiccup stated and Jack nodded. The bandage did hurt a little, but it did feel a whole lot better than before.

"Maybe it's best for you to sleep." Hiccup said. Jack nodded again and closed his eyes. He then heard how Hiccup started humming a song.

"What are you humming?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's an old song my mother sung for me if I was scared or something when I was little." Hiccup explained and continued his humming.

"Where is your mother, I would like to meet her." The humming stopped and Jack opened his eyes only to see the now sad expression on Hiccup's face. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just forget it." He said as he turned his head. Jack did have a clue where his mother was and felt bad he started about it.

"Thank you Hiccup, for helping me out with everything, I must be such a burden." Jack spoke softly and tried to make up for the mistake to ask about his mother..

"No Jack, you aren't a burden at all. It's my fault you are here in the first place, so it would only be fair to get your wounds healed in a proper way." Hiccup responded snickering a bit. "But you really should sleep now, I'll sleep with Toothless tonight so won't have to move."

"Thanks." That was the last thing Jack said before he fell in a dark slumber.

* * *

Jack couldn't move his body how he wanted it to move. He just had to accept the fact that he had to follow his body's will. It seemed he was roaming a really dark but strangely familiar area for an eternity until he saw a very dim lighted spot. His body just went that way like it was being attracted to it as a mosquito to light. He entered the room with the dim light, and even though it was a really dim light, his eyes still had to adjust. When his eyes finally were adjusted to the light after a couple of seconds, he saw Pitch walking around in some kind of library. The library looked rather dusty, old and cold. It didn't help Pitch was walking around in the room too because that made it even more creepier. He saw how Pitch thin finger went across the spines of some books while he kept his head oblique.

"Where can that stupid book be!? He yelled and continued his search through the rows of books. "Ah there it is, the book about Ragnarök." He flipped the book open, but there was an enormous cloud of dust. He blow the dust away and started reading. Jack was glad his there was a Nightmare in the same room so Pitch probably would read it all aloud so the Nightmare would now what was happening. But Jack was also scared the Nightmare was seeing him because the dark, sandy horse was looking at Jack with those creepy yellow lighted eyes.

"Humans say Ragnarök is just a series of future events, but in fact Ragnarök actually is a terrifying demon. It is said that when awake, Ragnarök will fight the Norse gods. Humans say the demon will win and even defeat most of the gods, but we will only know the outcome of that certain battle when the battled is over. They also say after Ragnarök has destroyed the world, it will be reborn, but in fact it will stay destroyed. Burned by the magma out of the volcano on the island of Surtsey and frozen by the power of Fimbulvetr" He laughed and skipped a few pages.

"Look at this, this is absolutely beautiful!" He exclaimed. Jack's body moved over to Pitch so he could read what he was reading.

Fylliz fiǫrvi

feigra manna,

rýðr ragna siǫt

rauðom dreyra.

Svǫrt verða sólskin

of sumor eptir,

veðr ǫll válynd

Vitoð ér enn, eða hvat?

Jack then noticed another text at the other page.

Brœðr muno beriaz

ok at bǫnom verða[z]

muno systrungar

sifiom spilla.

Hart er í heimi,

hórdómr mikill

—skeggǫld, skálmǫld

—skildir ro klofnir—

vindǫld, vargǫld—

áðr verǫld steypiz.

Mun engi maðr

ǫðrom þyrma.

Jack hadn't got a clue what the texts all mean but he just kept looking hypnotized at I them until his body moved again. He started to return to the infinite dark oblivion. He could only hear the wicked and sinister laugh of Pitch and Jack began and kept shivering when he was again swallowed by the surrounding and never-ending darkness...

* * *

Jack woke up sweating and screaming with Hiccup's head hovering above his. Hiccup had his hands on Jack's shoulder. He heard ruffling and when he turned his in order to look at the source of the sound he saw Stoick and Toothless staring at him. He also noticed all of them wore night clothing, so he assumed he had woken them up from their sleep.

"Are you alright?" Stoick asked him worried as he came closer.

"I-I think I am now. What happened?" He asked.

"You started screaming and you woke us all up. I tried to wake you but you just wouldn't." Hiccup explained releasing Jack shoulder from his grip.

"Oh. I'm sorry to have worried you. You can all get back to sleep. Good night." Jack said politely. Stoick went back to his room and Toothless got back on his own bed, but he kept looking at him.

"Okay, tell me, what happened? And don't you dare lie at me." Hiccup said sternly at the moment Jack could hear how Stoick was snoring in his own room.

"I just had a nightmare, it's nothing." Jack said waving his hand as he tried to pass the subject.

"A nightmare isn't "nothing" if you wake everybody. What happened in your nightmare?" Hiccup asked.

There was no way getting around Hiccup. The boy wouldn't let it slide nor would he let Jack go back to sleep without telling him anything. Jack took a moment to think where he should begin and took a deep breath, stopping before his chest could hurt any more.

"Well, it started with total darkness. I couldn't move my own body. It just moved around. Then I suddenly encountered Pitch Black, the Boogeyman." Jack said as he saw Hiccup's questioned look.

"He was in some kind of library and was looking for a book. He mentioned the name, I thought it was something like Rakna… Rekna something." .

"Y-you mean Ragnarök?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeay Ragnarök, that's it. Well he… wait, you know him?" He asked and Hiccup nodded in response.

"Ragnarök is the future events that will destroy the world. That doesn't sound very happy at all, but after Ragnarök has ended, the earth will be reborn and will be even better for creatures to live on." Hiccup said as he tried to regain his memory about everything he ever heard that spoke about Ragnarök.

"The book said humans think that will happen, but in fact the world will just totally be destroyed." Jack said as remembered the book correctly. Hiccup's mouth fell open and he just stared at Jack.

"It was really scary to be there with Pitch. The first time we defeated him we thought he would be gone forever, but it seems like he is getting stronger. I could just feel the fear leaving his body and infecting mine. I don't want to feel like that ever again." Jack said as he pulled his knees up to his chin. He could still feel his chest hurt a little but not as much as earlier.

"I hope it will be alright. That it was just a bad dream." Hiccup wrapped an arm around Jack's back and rocked him a little in an attempt to make him feel better. Jack thought it was nice to have someone he could talk to without being asked to make a snow day.

"I don't think it was just a bad dream. You see, we guardians often get those dreams as warning from the Man in the moon. I think the Man in the moon wanted to show me what Pitch was planning to do." Jack said. His tone dreading with worry and a slight bit of fear.

"You know, when it is morning we go to our own town library and see what we can find about Ragnarök. I think we can learn a lot about him on this island. You see, here in Berk we are very superstitious." Hiccup explained as he tried to encourage Jack.

"I think that's a pretty good idea. Thank you Hic, thank you for everything you do for me." Jack said in a hushed voice. Hiccup blushed a little at the new nickname.

"I don't mind helping you, it is actually pretty funny to do. I'll never know what will happen next. Even though you are way older then I am, I still feel like your babysitter." They both laughed at this.

"I think It's better for us both to go to sleep right now." Hiccup said.

"I think you are right, tomorrow will be a busy day." Jack said as he tried to lay down without letting pain pierce his body again, but Hiccup got him out of his bed and pushed him towards Toothless.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked curiously as Hiccup kept pushing him towards Toothless.

"You are going to sleep with Toothless and me in case you get one of those nightmares again." Hiccup said as he sat Jack down at Toothless side. Toothless had raised his wing so they could lay back comfortably. Hiccup laid down and motioned Jack to do the same.

"Wait, can you resist the warmth of Toothless?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"It's a little uncomfortable but as long as it is around a normal body temperature, I can stand it." Jack explained but he did take of the new tunic he got from Hiccup and laid down. Toothless lowered his wing as a blanket and Hiccup twisted to his side and Jack did the same. With their backs touching lightly Jack fell in a slumber again, without nightmares this time.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Was it good? The two Norse texts I used are two real texts I found while researching the Norse Mythology. I think they both are from Völuspá. Völuspá is the first and best known poem of the Poetic Edda. The Poetic Edda is a collection of old Norse poems. The first poem starts at stanza 40 and ends at stanza 58. The translation of the first poem sounds like this:_

It sates itself on the life-blood

of fated men,

paints red the powers' homes

with crimson gore.

Black become the sun's beams

in the summers that follow,

weathers all treacherous.

Do you still seek to know? And what?

_The second poem is after the previous mentioned stanzas. the translation of the second poem sounds like this:_

Brothers will fight

and kill each other,

sisters' children

will defile kinship.

It is harsh in the world,

whoredom rife

—an axe age, a sword age

—shields are riven—

a wind age, a wolf age—

before the world goes headlong.

No man will have

mercy on another.

I _hope this will make some things a little bit more clear to you. If you do have any question left, don't be scared to ask. The link were I found these two texts will be in here to if you are still interested. If you detect any mistakes, please tell me._

_Write you all later,_

_Kylono_

_( Link: wiki/Ragnar%C3%B6k )_


	5. Chapter 5 Valuable writings

Adventurous Relationship

Valuable writings

_Welcome reader. Welcome to the fifth chapter of Adventurous Relationship. I really am honored you take time reading this story. I hope you will continue reading it until the end, but for now, enjoy this chapter_. _Again this chapter has also got some changes. They aren't very major, but for the future chapter it may be wise to still read them._

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, he snapped his neck back in place and turned around. His head laid on top of Toothless warm paw, and boy it was really comfortable. He felt how Jack was still sleeping beside him and opened his eyes. Jack was drooling like a maniac and Hiccup laughed at the sight. Jack's snow-white hair was pointing in all possible directions. His mouth was wide open and the drool was seeping over his cheek, chin, neck and ended at his chest. It was a sight to behold. His chest rose and lowered calmly when he inhaled and exhaled so Hiccup assumed he hadn't had any nightmares. He looked at his face and he saw how happy Jack looked. Hiccup closed his eyes again and began thinking about Jack's nightmare and where they should start. A very exaggerated and loud yawn shook him from his thoughts.

"Good morning sunshine." Jack said sleepily as he opened his sky blue eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Hiccup said with a joyful grin on his face. "It amazes me you haven't drowned yet." He added teasing and he gained an confused face. Hiccup helped him a little by sweeping his own hand around his mouth and Jack copied. Jack hand met the drool and Jack gave an understanding look while he wiped all the drool away. Hiccup just laughed at him and leant down at Toothless belly who made an purring noise which made his belly shake against Hiccup's back.

"I think we should get up and go to the library." Hiccup said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to get up yet." Jack said in a very childish way and laid down again. "Just lying here is way too comfortable to pass up!" He argued to stay in bed. Hiccup chuckled and tried to climb over Jack but he wouldn't let him pass. Hiccup tried to push Jack out of the way but Jack wouldn't budge one bit and Hiccup just gave up

"Jack, seriously, are you going to keep me your prisoner now?" Hiccup said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yes, yes I think I am. Do you have problems with that?" Jack teased as he smiled a toothy grin as he again laid down.

"Actually, I do. I have to get dressed, I have to clean your wound again, I have to make breakfast and we have to go to the library!" Hiccup summed up " So yes, it would be really nice of you if you just released me." He finished. Jack sighed in defeat and finally let him pass.

"Thank you very much, oh mighty annoying spirit." Hiccup said as he leapt towards his cupboard and took trousers, a tunic and a t-shirt out of it.

"Ehm, Jack, do you mind to turn around for a couple of seconds?" Hiccup asked as he felt how his cheeks became red.

"Why, are you embarrassed or something? That's sweet but you don't have to be." Jack joked.

"Really funny, but no, I just don't feel like being watched while I change." Hiccup tried to reason. Jack turned around and he started to take his night gear off and put on his trousers, t-shirt and tunic.

"You can look again if you want." Hiccup said when he was done. He then grabbed the bowl with liquid in it and walked towards Jack again.

"I'm going to clean up your wound again, so get up and walk over to the bed." Hiccup tried to command Jack, but instead he rolled over to Toothless who was still sleeping. Hiccup tip-toed to Jack and grabbed his ankle to pull him towards his bed.

"Wow, calm down, I'm already coming." Jack said and Hiccup released his ankle. "Who is taking prisoners now?" Jack said mockingly as he never thought he Hiccup would be able to move him.

"You didn't think you could escape such raw Viking-ness did you?" He asked as he tried to show his muscles. Jack just laughed at him and pushed him playfully on his way to the bed.

"Okay, I surrender, but please don't hurt me oh mighty Viking." Jack said playing along with him in fake surrender. Hiccup started to laugh that then spread to Jack. When the two were done laughing, Hiccup removed Jack's bandage again, and began spreading the liquid around his wound. While he was smearing Jack's wound he again noticed Jack was quite muscular, not by much, but more than Hiccup. He felt a little weak compared to him. Hiccup just kept rubbing Jack's chest with the liquid until he felt Jack cramping together and stopped spreading the liquid.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Hiccup said making all kinds of apologies at high speed. Jack only smiled at him.

"No you didn't hurt me, it just stung a little bit, it's not your fault. You can go on" Jack said reassuring and Hiccup continued spreading Toothless' saliva. Hiccup felt how Jack relaxed again and smiled a bit, he only didn't know why. When he was done he put a new bandage on and put the bowl away in one of the cabinets.

"Okay Jack, I'm finished. I will be downstairs making breakfast. I'll make you some too, but don't be late or else it will be cold." Jack only nodded understanding. Hiccup then walked over to the still sleeping Toothless and woke him.

"Are you coming bud?" Hiccup asked while Toothless opened his eyes. "I have a lot of fish downstairs waiting for you." Toothless was now immediately awake and ran down the stairs.

"See you in a minute Jack." Hiccup said over his shoulder while he went downstairs. Once he was in the kitchen he saw Toothless had already found his bucket with fish and was engulfing them one by one.

"Morning son." Stoick greeted towards him.

"Morning dad. Did you sleep well?" Hiccup responded while he noticed his father already had made some breakfast. He grabbed some bread and a plate, a glass with some yak milk and sat down in front of his father and began eating his breakfast.

"Beside from the fact Jack woke us all up in the middle of the night, I actually slept pretty well after that." His father said. "How is the boy doing anyway? still scared?" He asked rather curiously raising an eyebrow.

"First he was terrified, but I managed to calm him down and after that kept an eye on him in the case he had another nightmare." Hiccup reported.

"Wait, you don't mean you…?" Stoick began asking.

"No dad, no! Nothing happened, please. Don't go there" Hiccup felt how his cheeks became very red. His father just laughed at him.

"I was just kidding son. But be honest with me, you do like him, don't you?" Stoick asked getting a bit more serious.

"I-I-I, uhm, I…" Hiccup only knew to bring out that single word stuttering. He really hadn't see that one coming. It only made his father laugh louder. "I don't know. It's just very weird. It may be possible, but I'm not going to tell him, and you won't either!" he warned while he raised his voice a little so he was sure his dad heard him.

"Easy boy, I'm only trying to help you out. If doesn't matter to me if you like him, even he though he is a boy. But if he ever hurts you, I swear with all the power in my body given by the gods, I will try and…" His father said as he made very clear to Hiccup what he was going to do if something happened.

"Good morning everybody!" Jack interrupted loudly while he entered the room. Hiccup first looked at Jack and them back to his father who managed to take his natural looks back. There was nothing left of the overprotective dad from a couple of seconds ago. "I hope you didn't miss me or something?" Hiccup glared at Jack and he felt how his stomach noted together but chose to ignore the feeling. He stood up and walked towards Toothless and started to pet him. The black Night Fury began to purr at the touch of his hand.

"You can help yourself boy, there is enough." His father said pointing towards the bread and yak milk.

"Thank you very much Stoick." Jack said responding politely. "And I'm sorry I woke you all up last night." Jack added apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. We all get some bad nightmares from time to time." His father said reassuringly. Hiccup looked at Jack and he saw how Jack smiled and how he grabbed some slices of bread and he began eating.

"You will have to excuse me both boys, but I have to get working again. I will be back when the sun is dipping in the sea. Have a nice day." He said as he walked over to the door, but before making his leave, he ruffled Hiccup's dark auburn hair.

"Oh dad, I forgot to note we will go to the library, so we might be gone the whole day and evening as well." Hiccup said as he put his hair back. Stoick nodded in agreement and left . Hiccup walked to the table and sat across to Jack and saw how Jack was enjoying his meal.

"That really was delicious. Did you made this Hiccup?" Jack asked after he swallowed his last bite.

"No, my dad did. I think you're lucky I haven't shot you down a year ago. His cooking skills were just horrible back then." Hiccup shuddered at the thought of it, making Jack laugh as he leaned back and rubbed his belly.

"Are you finished eating or do you want anything else?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I think I'm finished. Why?" He asked curiously.

"I think we should head for the library, I think we will have a very long day ahead of us." He said with a sigh. Jack again laughed as he raised from his chair and began cleaning his plate.

* * *

They were walking through the village. Even though it was already Spring, it was rather cold, but Hiccup didn't seem to mind the cold anymore. He thought Jack wouldn't either since he was the winter spirit so they just walked with Toothless following in their footsteps.

"Hey Hiccup, were is the library actually located?" Jack asked.

"You see that big building right over there?" Hiccup asked, pointing towards a building far ahead of them. "That is the Town Hall and in the Town Hall there is also a library. We will be looking right there." Hiccup explained to Jack.

As the two teens continued their stroll, they started rattling on about random things, making jokes, talking about little things from their past, other people, and all sorts of things that popped into their heads. On their way towards the Town Hall they came across a couple of people Hiccup knew. He  
just said hi to them and excused himself and Jack. He noticed the people were less suspicious about Jack and that they accepted him. He was very glad with that. It didn't took that long for them to reach the Town Hall, and they finally walking inside.

"Hey bud, could you give us some light please?" Hiccup asked. Toothless walked over to the big fireplace which was located in the center of the room and shot out a plasma ball making sparkling warm fire emerge from it before departing the building. Jack tensed a bit when he saw the plasma ball. Hiccup didn't blame him for it. Shaking his head to refocus, Hiccup grabbed a torch and lit it up at the just lit fireplace.

"Follow me Jack, stay right behind me or you may get lost." Hiccup said as he leapt in a corridor at the side of the big room while Jack only nodded and followed him. They had been walking for a while when they finally reached the library. Hiccup noticed how Jack's mouth dropped when he entered the large, dusty old room.

"This is the biggest library I have ever been into!" Jack exclaimed and Hiccup looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Okay, I have to admit it the first one I've ever been in, but that doesn't matter." He added nonchalantly. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head to Jack's stupidity.

"The only question is where we have to look." Hiccup suddenly brought up. They both let out a big sigh and started looking the bookshelves. Hiccup came across a lot of books of which he made a mental note to read them some day when he has the time. They both grabbed a couple of books of which they thought might contain useful information about Ragnarök. The two boys then sat down in a comfortable couch and started reading. Hiccup read a lot about the Norse gods he already knew, but to Jack it all must have been very new.

"Do you like the stories about the gods?" Hiccup asked after an hour or so.

"Eh, sure I like them." Jack said a bit nervously. Hiccup looked curiously at him but didn't chose the ignore the hesitation Jack's voice got.

"Which one do you like best?" He continues asking.

""Ehm, I think it was, eh, Thor." Jack finally said.

"What do you know about him now?" he just kept asking.

"Jeez Hiccup. Is this some kind of interrogatory." Jack suddenly snapped at him. Hiccup was shocked with his outburst and looked shocked at him.

"Why did you need to snap at me like that?" Hiccup asked angry. "I was just trying to talk a little." He stood from the couch and let some books fall on the floor of the library. Jack expression changed from anger to guilt.

"Hiccup, I…" Jack tried.

"I go already! You just could have said you didn't wanted to talk." Hiccup said as he turned around and walked towards another part of the library where they hadn't been before. Hiccup was a little bit pissed off by Jack's attitude from before. If he did have had feelings for him, they were now absolutely vanished from his mind. He kept walking down the rows of books until he suddenly could feel a soft stream of air caressing his freckled face. He looked around and spotted an unknown corridor. Hiccup walked closer to it and tried to look inside. He could see nothing because of the darkness that consumed all that was inside. The stream of air was definitely coming from the corridor. He shivered as the air around him cooled down. He suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he was sure he jumped back a couple of feet and turned around.

"Hey." Jack said quietly.

"Almighty Thor, Jack! You scared the hell out of me! Don't you ever do such thing again!" Hiccup rattled in shock.

"Sorry." Jack said raising his arms in defense. "I only wanted to apologize from before." Hiccup's anger decreased as he looked at the sad face Jack was giving him right now. "It's just I hadn't read about Thor."

"How is that even possible? It is the first chapter of the book I saw you were reading." Hiccup said confused.

"It was?" Jack asked which made Hiccup look more puzzled than before.

"Jack, what's the matter?" He tried to puzzle it out for himself.

"I actually don't know how to read." Jack finally confessed putting his head down in shame.

"Why didn't you just say so Jack? I wouldn't have let you read those books at all. I'm feeling so ashamed right now I didn't noticed you had trouble reading." Hiccup rattled and Jack laughed a bit.

"Don't be Hiccup, I should have told you." Jack said. "Let's just forget and go looking for the book.

"About that, maybe the place where this corridor leads to is the place where we have to look for the book." Hiccup said as he grabbed a nearby torch. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Hiccup said with newly found energy and walked down the dark passage.

"I don't know, it seems like I have been here before. I just seems familiar in a way I don't like." Jack said hesitantly.

"Come on snowflake, I will protect you." Hiccup said as he grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him inside of the shadow corridor. With one hand Hiccup held the torch in front of him while with the other, he pulled Jack along. Even though he had a torch, it was still pretty dark. The light from the torch made very scary shadows on the walls while their footsteps echoed through it. Hiccup was glad he had Jack with him or else he would be more scared than he was now.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before they finally reached a big room with a lot of books. It did look like the library they just came from, only this one was had a more evil atmosphere to it and was very dim lighted. He looked back when he heard Jack gasping.

"Hic, I've been here before. This is the library where I saw Pitch. I think we are in Pitch's lair." Jack whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup could see the fear in Jack's blue eyes, which made Hiccup even more frightened, because normally you could only see joy in his eyes. Hiccup gulped for a second and tried to put away that thought.

"Well, we are here anyway, so why don't we look for the book about Ragnarök you saw in your dream?" Hiccup suggested. Jack nodded and walked towards the bookshelves. He looked at some books and mumbled a bit.

"Ah, here it is." Jack said a little too loud. He put his hand before his mouth and looked around him, but there was nothing to be seen. Hiccup walked towards Jack and looked at the book. It was a pretty thick, large and red book. Hiccup then took the book from Jack's slightly shaky hands and opened it. This book contained everything they needed to know.

"Well, well, well. I thought I heard something sneaking around in my library." A dark voice behind them said. Hiccup first looked at Jack who looked paralyzed, before turning around. There stood a man with obsidian black hair and silver-gold eyes and he wore a dark black robe. Hiccup felt how a shiver went through his spine.

"Ah, fear, what's more beautiful than fear. It's just… wonderful." He said with the same dark voice. Hiccup thought he heard something happy in the way the man said it.

"Pitch!" Jack suddenly said with a lot more of venom in his voice than Hiccup thought he was capable of. Hiccup turned around and looked at Jack. Jack was glaring at Pitch before he grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled the boy behind him.

"Stay behind me Hiccup, I'll protect you from… him." Jack said with the same venom in his voice.

"How sweet of you to protect your little pathetic friend, but I have to say it doesn't matter anymore." Pitch said with a devilish grin on his face which showed his pointy teeth as he clapped his hands.

"Shut up Pitch!" Jack yelled at him while he pointed his staff at him. Hiccup hadn't even noticed he had taken it with him. Suddenly Hiccup noticed dark horses appearing all around them. They were surrounded and Hiccup was getting nervous, as he tugged at Jack's sleeve to get him to notice the horses.

"What's the matter Hiccup?" He asked. Hiccup didn't said a thing and only pointed to the horses.

"Damn it! Pitch, can't you fight on your own?!" He said harshly. Pitch only laughed.

"Of course I can, but this is way funnier to do." He said wickedly. Hiccup gulped. Before he knew what was going on Jack shot a sharp blue beam towards Pitch. Out of nowhere Pitch parried the beam with a dark scythe and the horses attacked. Pitch just stood while he watched how Hiccup and Jack defended themselves. Hiccup saw how Jack actually defended the both of them with his ice  
beams. Then there was one horse that Jack hadn't noticed, but Hiccup had.

"Jack, watch out!" Hiccup said while he pushed Jack away. He then drew out his small knife from inside his fur vest and sliced the horse while holding the book in the other hand. The horse shrieked in surprised and vanished in dark sand. Hiccup saw Jack looking at him with his mouth open. At another time he would make a comment but right know they were in grave danger. Hiccup snapped his fingers and Jack came back to reality.

They continued defending themselves against the horses until Pitch came closer and the horses moved aside for him. Hiccup was exhausted and he saw that Jack was too. Pitch laughed at them and walked towards Jack.

"Tell me, Jack, do you really think you can win?" He asked pathetically. Jack shot another ice beam at Pitch, but he avoided it with ease. He rose his scythe above his head and swung it down with great force. Jack managed to dodge as he then fell to the ground and shot another ice beam at Pitch. The tall, dark man dodged once more and was about to raise his scythe again. But Hiccup had snuck behind him, planning to stab Pitch. At the same time Pitch rose his arms, Hiccup was about to launch out at him. But Pitch noticed him and grabbed his wrist very painfully, twisting it for Hiccup to release his knife.

"You thought you could sneak behind me? You are a naughty boy. Didn't your mother teach you how to behave? Oh that's right, she's dead." Pitch spat out sinisterly. He tightened his grip on Hiccup's wrist and he could almost hear his bones break. He wanted to scream out of pain, but held it back.

"You have a lot of fear in your body you know, and that book your holding, is mine, and I want it back." Pitch said as he tried to grab the book out of Hiccup's hand. But he wasn't going to surrender to him that easily. Pitch gave his arm another good twist and threw Hiccup on the ground. A grunt of  
pain escaped from his mouth as he was sure his arm was broken by now.

"If you won't give it to me, I'll have to take it from your dead body!" Pitch exclaimed as he rose his scythe again.

"Nooooooooo!" Jack suddenly screamed at them after dealing with a few more Mares. Hiccup looked at Jack, and saw shiny tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He felt how his own eyes began to water as he looked Pitch in the eyes. He saw how Pitch enjoyed this as the scythe came down. Hiccup suddenly felt an extremely cold rush of wind which knocked the scythe out of Pitch's hands. They both looked at Jack while he stood up with his eyes closed. He let his arms rise and the gusts became colder and more ferocious.

"Stay away from him Pitch." Jack said just below a whisper while he opened his eyes. Hiccup looked with surprise at the winter guardian. His eyes were completely ice blue. Hiccup shivered and he saw Pitch was astonished.

"This isn't possible." Pitch mumbled. This time he summoned a bow, drew back the arrow, ready to shoot. He shot the arrow towards Jack but Jack shattered it to dust with an amazingly powerful blast of ice. Hiccup could feel the cold radiate through his body. Pitch tried to get away, but Jack released a very powerful blizzards which turned the horses to sand and froze all the other things that  
were being hit by the icy blizzard, including Hiccup…

* * *

_This was already chapter five. It is a longer chapter than usual but I just couldn't stop writing. If want something particular to see showing up just say so and I will try to blend it in into the story. I also like to thank the persons who follow this story and actually take the time reading this, so thank  
you very much. Reviews are much appreciated._

_Write you later,_

_Kylono_


	6. Chapter 6 Lost memory

Adventurous Relationship

Lost memory

* * *

_Good day/evening reader. Thank you for visiting the sixth chapter of Adventurous Relationship. I hope you will read the chapter till the end, it may be hard to do so, but my inspiration for this chapter wasn't really that good. The reason for my lack of inspiration is probably because I'm having a lot of tests these couple of days. But I still wrote this chapter so I hope you do enjoy._

* * *

White. It was the only thing he could see when the blue color before his eyes faded in the dark room. Jack just stood there before bending over to pick up some of the white substance. It was snow, his snow. He couldn't remember when he had summoned the snow. He looked around him and saw an almost completely frozen Pitch only a part of his head was still unfrozen. Pitch looked furious at him, but Jack only was happy they had stopped Pitch.

"We did Hiccup! We defeated Pitch!" Jack said in utter happiness. Jack danced around in his spot but he felt something was not right. He stopped dancing and looked around him. Hiccup wasn't to be seen.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, where are you!?" Jack asked nervously. He then turned to Pitch.

"Pitch, what have you done to him?" He asked with a little bit of fear and already regretted it. He saw Pitch smile growing and looking at an area over Jack's shoulder. Jack turned around slowly and only could see a pile of snow. He looked back at Pitch only to see that his smile had turned into an evil grin. He started to walk towards the pile of snow, but didn't want to walk closer because the voice in the back of head already told him what it was, and it scared him. When he reached his destination his mind had been right, it was Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Hiccup, get up, please." He asked in a hushed voice while he kneeled beside him. He brushed the snow of Hiccup's body, and noticed the boy was unconscious, not only that, but he was also extremely cold. Jack started to panic and began to shake Hiccup by the shoulders.

"Hiccup wake up!" Jack said louder this time. He only became more worried as time passed and Hiccup didn't even stir. Jack tried everything he could to wake him and keep him warm, but he only could keep him cold. The young guardian hadn't noticed the snow was melting until he heard a cracking sound. He sharpened his senses and turned to Pitch. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the ice, which held Pitch captive was breaking. He didn't think about it, but as fast as he could, he grabbed his staff, picked up Hiccup and tried to fly away at the same time the ice was blown to pieces. With all this pressure Jack was dealing with all of a sudden, his flying skills became more of an amateur's level, but what made it worse was the moment he heard Pitch screaming in anger.

Ignoring it as much as he could, Jack just kept half flying and half running with Hiccup in his arms, that is until he tripped and fell forward. He tried to protect Hiccup with his own body as he closed his eyes and fell, hitting the ground hard, but managing to save Hiccup from further injuries. When he opened his eyes he saw they were back at the library. He hadn't any more time to adjust himself to their new surroundings as Hiccup woke up. He saw how Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Finally, you are awake, you don't know how worri…" Jack said with joy until he looked at Hiccup's confused face.

"Hic, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on face?" He asked while he wiped his face with his hands.

"Wh-who are you?" Hiccup then asked stuttering. Jack could only look blankly at him.

"You are kidding, right? I'm Jack, Jack Frost. You shot me out of the sky with Toothless remember?" Jack tried laughing an awkward chuckle.

"I sh-shot you out of the sky with Toothless? Ha, you must be kidding, Toothless would never do such thing." Hiccup responded with some kind of confused smile.

"And why am I lying on top of you?" Hiccup asked as his freckled cheeks became red.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Jack stated with all hope lost but Hiccup only nodded his head.

"Should I remember something?" Hiccup finished. Jack gave up and lowered his eyes in sorrow.

"Hey, what's wrong, ehm… Jack, am I right?" Jack only nodded slowly with his eyes still focused on the ground. "You can tell me what is wrong. I haven't that many friends so there aren't that many people who I can tell." Jack felt an assuring hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to look at Hiccup. Hiccup laughed assuring at him.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Jack tried with a fake smile. He let out a big sigh and looked at the ground again as he heard how the big wooden doors opened.

"We have to keep looking for both of them. We can't just let them die somewhere!" Jack heard the voice of Hiccup's father booming through the building. But did he just get that right; were they looking for the both of them? He looked at Hiccup and saw how his expression lightens up. Hiccup stood up and walked towards the voice. Jack also stood up and followed Hiccup from a distance. When he turned a corner he saw Stoick hugging Hiccup almost to his death.

"Dad! Please. Breath." Hiccup said, almost being choked from lack of air. Stoick released him from the hug but held his shoulders while he had an enormous smile on his face.

"Where have you been? Don't you dare setting off somewhere without me knowing ever again. We have been looking for you for the past three days and why are you so cold?" Stoick asked in a very overprotective way.

"What do you mean dad? I haven't been gone at all." Jack heard how Hiccup was getting confused. Stoick looked at Hiccup and then to Jack. Jack looked him right in the eyes.

"Jack, can you explain this to me?" Stoick asked with a worried tone of a father. Hiccup looked from Stoick to him.

"Dad, you know Jack already?" Hiccup then asked. Stoick looked more confused out of his eyes then he did before.

"What do you mean son? You know Jack too, don't you?" Stoick asked worried towards Hiccup and looked to Jack.

"I think he lost a part of his memory and some event from the past week or so…" Stoick looked with wide eyes from Hiccup to Jack as Jack lowered his head again. "…including me." He added softly and he began walking towards the big wooden doors which lead to the outside.

"Wait, Jack!" Stoick yelled to Jack, but being in an emotion wreck, he pretended he hadn't heard him and began running to the forest. He would need some time alone.

* * *

Jack flew above the forest now knowing what he had to do. He just flew without knowing where he was going. He then noticed a cove hidden beneath a roof of branches and descended, looking around this new area. It was a nice tranquil place with a beautiful pond with a waterfall. He walked to the body of water and let it freeze. He stepped on the now frozen pond and just walked. There were a lot of things that shot through his mind. Anger, sadness and guilt. He knew it was his fault Hiccup had lost his memory.

"Hey." He suddenly heard behind him. He turned around and he saw Astrid standing next to a big boulder.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked. "I saw you running rapidly from the Town Hall. What happened?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Nothing happened, believe me." Jack replied.

"And what if I don't believe you? You have been gone for three days and suddenly you appear in the library." Astrid stated, raising an eyebrow. Jack looked at her with an open mouth.

"What are you looking at? I may be blond, but I'm not stupid you know." She said as she bumped his shoulder. She was way stronger than she looked because, wow, it did hurt. He rubbed his hand on the place of which he was pretty sure would be a bruise. Astrid only laughed and rolled her eyes as she put her hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to answer me or are you planning to keep gazing at me like that?" She asked with a playful smirk. Jack shook his head and closed his mouth.

"Do you really wanna know what happened?" He asked and Astrid nodded her head. "You want to sit down then. It may take a while." They walked to a boulder and sat down.

"Well it all started a couple of days ago when I had a really bad nightmare about Pitch, the boogeyman." Jack started his story.

"Wait, you mean he is real?" Astrid asked as her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Unfortunately he is. Just like the Santa Claus, Easter bunny, Tooth fairy and the sandman. They all protect something in children. There are others as well, but I've never met them before. A couple of years ago, Pitch tried to defeat all of us to take over the world with fear. We managed to stop him and safe the children. But in my dream I saw how Pitch had a book about someone named Ragnarök." Astrid eyes widened again in shock.

"You mean _the_ Ragnarök?" She asked.

"Yes, the one who will destroy earth and human live as we know it." Jack added in response.

"But the ones who will survive will live in a better world." Astrid finished from what she knew.

"That's the same thing Hiccup said when I told him about my dream. But no, Ragnarök isn't just a series of events, it is actually a demon who will destroy everything, and Pitch wants to summon him to take revenge." Astrid's mouth dropped and gazed at him.

"But if that's true, we have to stop him!" Astrid said as she snapped out of her trance.

"That's why Hiccup and I went to the library, so we could look for things about Ragnarök. But we couldn't find anything in the library and eventually fell asleep. When we woke up Hiccup had found a corridor none of us had seen before, so we decided to check it out. The corridor was really dark so I was glad Hiccup had picked up a torch. After we walked for a while we came in a room with a lot of books. I remembered the room from the dream I had." Jack told Astrid.

"But isn't that really risky. I mean, you could have encountered Pitch." Astrid said worried. There was a pause before Jack could respond.

"That's exactly what happened." Jack responded with slight fear in his tone as he was remembered at their encounter. Astrid's eyes couldn't have been any bigger from surprise.

"After we took the book with the information about Ragnarök, he appeared. He first tried to reason, but we wouldn't budge, so he ordered his horse minions to attack us. We defended us against them for a while until Pitch took it over and he began to attack us by himself. He first attacked me by cornering me but I managed to defend myself. But Hiccup tried to sneak behind him to take his attention, but then was caught by Pitch. Hiccup was still holding the book and Pitch tried to take it from him. I then saw how Pitch tried to kill Hiccup and then everything became black. The next thing I remember is that I was surrounded by snow." Jack finished with a sigh.

"But how about Hiccup's memory loss and what happened with the book?" Astrid asked worried.

"Hiccup still had the book when we were in the Town Hall. And I think Hiccup lost his memory because of me. I think when my mind went black I summoned a blizzard which froze the room, hit Hiccup and made him lose his memory about well, almost everything, including his memory about me. He doesn't even remember he shot me out of the sky." Jack said while he felt how his throat tightened which made it hard to speak. "But I can't tell anybody about it without letting them know I'm _the_ Jack Frost from the stories. I don't mind with you knowing it, but I don't know how adults will respond to an immortal spirit"

"That must be pretty hard." Astrid said, staring into the eyes of a worried teen before adding, "I know you like him more than just a friend." Jack looked at her with shock.

"How do you know?" He asked as he felt the warmth of blood rising to his cheeks which was weird because he always was cool. Astrid only laughed at him.

"Aw, you're blushing, that's cute." She teased."But again Jack, I may be blond, but I'm not stupid." She said while she still was laughing and bumped him on his shoulder again. He rubbed the spot again and joined her in her laughter.

"I think we have to go back to the village." Astrid said after they were finished laughing. "Stoick actually sent me to come get you back. I think he is worried about you to Jack."

"I think that may be a good idea." Jack agreed. "That's a good opportunity for me to make up a story." Jack sighed.

"You'll figure something out, and by the way, when you are going to stop Ragnarök, don't forget to take me along with you." She said with a hint of force. Jack quickly nodded.

"I think you are very useful in battle, so it may be wise to have you at our side. But we first have to take a look at the book and figure what we have to do. And please, don't tell Hiccup anything. He has to remember it on his own or else he may only get more confused." Jack pleaded to Astrid with big puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright, but stop with those puppy eyes, there the worst I've ever seen." She said while she pushed him. They laughed and walked back to the village.

* * *

When they reached the village they went straight for Hiccup's house. Jack knocked the door.

"Come in, it's open!" He heard Stoick say. He pushed open the door and let Astrid walk in first. Stoick sat in a big chair facing the fire in the middle of the room. He looked at them and his expressions lightened a bit.

"Jack, there you are, where have you been boy?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. Jack only looked down to the wooden floor and scratched his neck.

"He was in the forest." Astrid answered for him. Jack looked up again and he saw how Stoick nodded.

"Now tell me, what has happened to you in the past days?" He asked curiously. Jack didn't want to answer him. He only wanted to speak with Hiccup.

"Jack has to talk to Hiccup about something important." Astrid again answered for him. "I'll tell you what happened." Jack looked up at Astrid with shocked eyes. She nodded at him assuring.

"Okay then, Hiccup is up in his room." Stoick finally said gesturing up the stairs with his thumb. Jack nodded as he walked over to the staircase and looked back over his shoulder to Astrid and mouthed a 'thank you'. She winked at him and started explaining. Jack didn't listen to it and walked to Hiccup's room. He knocked the door and waited for permission to enter the room.

"Come in." He heard and he pushed the door open. Hiccup sat on his bed with the book in his hands. "Oh, hey Jack." Hiccup said.

"You remember me?" He asked back.

"Only from just a couple of hours ago, but something in the back of my mind tells me there is more but I don't know. So could you help me out a bit with that? That would be really helpful." He said as he moved so Jack could sit down at his bed as well.

"Well, we figured out Pitch, the boogeyman..." He told Hiccup again who Pitch was. "…wants to summon Ragnarök so he could destroy Earth." Hiccup again looked with big shocked eyes and Jack sighed. "That's the same response you had last time, so could we skip that and directly take a look what we have to do?" Jack asked with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. Hiccup nodded.

"So, what do we have to do then?" Hiccup asked.

"We accidently got down in Pitch lair and got a hold of the book about Ragnarök, so I assume we should take a look inside." Jack suggested.

"At least we have somewhere to start." Hiccup said as he opened the big book. When he opened it, there was an enormous amount of dust coming off and they both coughed it away. When the dust finally steeled down, they looked at the first page. There was a huge load of information about Norse gods and myths. They skipped those pages and finally found the section about Ragnarök. When they began reading they were both shocked.

"You know, Ragnarök is suddenly a lot scarier than I first thought." Hiccup spoke softly.

"You mean that when you first heard about him you weren't scared?" Jack said with light sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant. But now that I know it actually is a demon who will destroy earth all by itself, that's pretty scary." Hiccup argued. "I mean, look at this, it says he will scorch the earth with the heat of the sun and then submerge everything in water. But there is one thing I don't understand. This part about Fimbulvinter, the eternal winter, isn't winter your element Jack?"

"It is. I don't understand it either, but we'll find out as time passes, I hope." Jack added.

"But what has Pitch to do if he wants to summon Ragnarök?" Hiccup asked.

"Doesn't it explained in the text?" Jack asked back.

"No, there's a page missing. It is highly acceptable Pitch toke that specific page. But there is a part over here Pitch missed. It is in a very bad shape but try to read this." Jack turned his head towards the place Hiccup pointed to and read:

'…ithYggdrasil bu…ing, Ragna…k will ar…se. Fimb…inter will b… th…e to … it.'

"Indeed, this is hardly even readable!" Jack said out loud.

"That's what I said, but it has something to do with Yggdrasil." Hiccup tried to decipher from the sentence.

"What is Yggdrasil?" Jack asked.

"In big lines Yggdrasil is the tree that represents the center of the cosmology and connects the nine worlds."

"Okay, that's the tutoring for today, and I've just got an idea where we should go for now. I hope you have some warm clothes because we are going to visit a friend of mine, way up in the north."

* * *

_Well this already was chapter six. I hope you did enjoy reading. But don't give up on me yet because I do have some nice things planning for near future chapters. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get to make up even better things which I can add to the chapters. I do want to thank previous reviewers, followers and favorites, they really get me happy and I like to be happy. And if I put something about the mythology in the chapters you don't get or you think it's wrong, don't mind correcting me or asking me. I could make a little mythology explanation note at the end of a chapter. I hope you will continue reading what I write._

_Write you all later,_

_Kylono_


	7. Chapter 7 Long journey

Adventurous Relationship

long journey

* * *

_Finally an update! It really took me a while to write this chapter. It has also been a very long time since the last update but I was on vacation and didn't have any time to write and update. The writers block didn't help either. I hope you still will enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading._

* * *

"North? Why should we go up North?" Hiccup asked.

"I have a friend living there who may be able to help us." Jack tried to explain.

"I don't know. It sounds dangerous." Hiccup said, shifting uncomfortably in his place.

"Don't think that. It is actually a pretty fun journey as long as you keep warm." He added and stood up from the bed he was sitting on.

"Easy to say for an immortal winter spirit who can't feel the cold." Hiccup shot back while he got up from the bed too. He saw Jack looking at him with playful pout.

"You know, I can turn you into an ice cube again without much effort." Jack said with an raised eyebrow and a threatening smirk.

"Again?" Hiccup repeated confused. "When have you turned me into an ice cube?" Jack looked kind of busted for a moment.

"... Never. Just forget what I said." Jack replied quickly while he turned his head away so Hiccup couldn't see his expression.

"Okay, but I have to tell my dad first so he won't have a heart attack again." Hiccup thought loudly and made his way towards the door while Jack sat back on his bed again and began playing with his staff. He wobbled down the staircase and he saw Astrid talking to his dad about something. He couldn't discover what she was saying because she was talking rather softly. He cleared his throat and they both looked up at him.

"Hey sleeping beauty! About time you showed your face again." Astrid said cheerfully. Stoick only looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey Astrid. Uhm, dad, there is something I like to ask…" Hiccup tried to start the conversation and was thinking of a way to bring the news, but his mind wouldn't help him.

"What is son? Tell me." His dad encouraged him to continue.

"Well, Jack has to go somewhere and asked me to accompany him and…" Hiccup began explaining.

"No! You aren't leaving again! I won't let you go!" Stoick said loudly while he suddenly lost the worried aura he obviously wore before. Hiccup took a step back from the sudden outburst of his dad. Astrid's mouth dropped and she closed immediately. His dad looked at him with stern piercing eyes.

"But dad." Hiccup tried reasoning, but he already knew he was going to lose.

"No buts Hiccup! You aren't going and that's final! He made it clear there wasn't going to be an argument. Hiccup suddenly felt his blood boiling with anger. Why wouldn't he let him go?

"You're unbelievable!" Hiccup shot back angrily and turned around rushing back to his room. He felt how his blood was still boiling inside his body. He threw the door open that gave entrance to his room and he saw how Jack jumped up from his bed and dropped his staff in shock.

"Whoa, chill. What's going on?" Jack asked when he saw the look on Hiccup's face.

"Nothing!" He snapped at him. He noticed how Jack took a little step backwards, similar to the one he did just a few seconds ago when his dad startled him.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He apologized. "It's just my dad. He won't let me leave."

"But, what are we going to do now?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry, we're still leaving, but without my father knowing." Hiccup explained.

"You aren't leaving without me, are you?" He turned around at the sudden voice behind him and he saw Astrid leaning against his door. She straightened her back and leapt towards him raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what's your answer?" She got closer to him at a point where she was just a mere foot away. "Well…?"

"Ehm, I-I don't know Astrid. It can be really dangerous." Hiccup stuttered. Astrid took a step back and turned around.

"I know it can be dangerous Hiccup, but I want to help you. I don't want to be like one of those hopeless women who sits around waiting! I want to do something." Astrid said as she turned around again and spread her arms in an attempt to give her argument more effect. "Plus, Jack already promised me I could come with you." She gave as final argument while giving a satisfied smile, she crossed her arms. Now it was his turn to give a look to Jack who smiled sheepishly as he scratched his neck.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked. "Explain yourself."

"Well, while we were talking earlier today, I told her about Ragnarök you know, and she asked, well, actually forced…" He looked at Astrid while she just smiled back innocently. "…me into letting her join us in our journey." He explained. "And you know," He said as he walked towards Astrid and swung an arm around her neck." I think I prefer having her at my side during a battle." He looked at Astrid and she nodded at him.

"So, what you are trying to say is, you don't think I can fight." Hiccup said with a non amused voice.

"N, no, no. That's not what I am saying. I already counted you in." He said as he walked towards him while he pulled Astrid along with him who stumbled a bit. It was an amusing sight to behold. "I have two sides you know." He said as he swung his other arm around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup tensed a bit at the contact. He didn't know why, but Jack's touch felt very familiar and comforting. He blushed a bit and wanted to get away, but his mind wouldn't let him escape the comfort.

"That's settled then." Astrid noted happily and Jack released them both. "When will we be leaving?"

"Tonight." Hiccup said as he gained back control over his mind. "When the moon is in its highest point, we'll meet at entrance of the arena."

"Okay, see ya." She almost exclaimed too loud as she bumped both their shoulders with her fists and left the room. He could hear how her foots bumped against each step and put his hand against the spot she just bumped. It was already forming a bruise, he could just feel it through his tunic. He looked at Jack and saw how he was rubbing his shoulder too.

"Oh, Jack, I found something under my bed before you entered the room." Hiccup suddenly mentioned as he walked to his wardrobe. He pulled open one of the drawers and took a navy blue sweater out of it. "It was torn at some places so I tried to fix them." He turned around to Jack and he saw how his face brightened at the look of the sweater. "I didn't have any blue thread so I used the same green as my tunic." He handed the sweater over to Jack, examining his fixed sweater. It now had a couple of green stitches in it.

"Don't worry about it. I actually like it this way. Thank you Hic..." Hiccup looked at Jack at the funny name. "…cup." Jack quickly added. "Thank you. I could kiss you right now." Hiccup saw how Jack tensed at his own words. "Sorry, that's not what I meant."

"I-it's okay." Hiccup responded while he relaxed his tensed shoulders a bit. Jack only smiled at him and pulled his sweater over his head. He really looked like a young child at Snoggletog. He smiled a bit at him.

"What's so funny?" Jack suddenly asked as he saw Hiccup gazing at him with a smile on his face.

"No-nothing, just an inside joke." He answered

"Okay, but shouldn't you be getting your stuff together before we leave instead of laughing about something only you think is funny?" Jack said mockingly.

"Shouldn't you make some snowballs to throw at innocent people?" Hiccup shot back.

"Ouch, I'm already leaving." Jack said playfully as he grabbed his staff and walked to the window.

Hiccup turned around to grab his stuff until he suddenly felt how something cold hit the back of his head before it fell in the back of his tunic. He began squirming in an attempt to get the cold stuff out of his tunic until he heard someone laughing. He looked at Jack who was crawling over the floor while the tears were in his eyes from all the laughing. Jack rose to his feet and wiped away the tears. Hiccup looked unamused at him with one raised brow.

"Done laughing snowflake?" Hiccup asked. Jack could only nod while he tries to catch his breath. "Good." Hiccup said and he threw a snowball at Jack which he had made from the same snow Jack had thrown at him. The snowball hit him right in the face and he stopped laughing.

"Not fair!" Jack pouted.

"Of course, throwing a snowball at someone's back is fair." Hiccup shot. He then pointed his finger to the window. "Out."

"And what if I don't want to leave?" Jack argued.

"Do I have to call Toothless?" Hiccup threatened.

"He wouldn't hear you." At that comment Hiccup walked to the open window, cupped his hands in front of his mouth and let out a howl. Jack put his hands in front of his ears and closed his eyes.

"What was that?" Jack asked in horror as he opened his eyes and let his hands lower a bit. Hiccup laughed.

"That, Mister Snowflake, was a Night Fury's call." Hiccup explained

"And, did it work?" Jack asked a bit scared.

"Just wait…" Hiccup said mischievously. They heard a loud bump on the roof and a couple of seconds later, Toothless was in the room. Hiccup walked towards him and petted his head. Toothless sat down, closed his eyes and purred a bit.

"Toothless, can I ask a favor of you?" He asked and Toothless purred in response. "Would you be so kind to show Mister Snowflake right over here…" He said as he pointed to Jack. "… the fastest way out." Toothless nodded and walked over to Jack who did a step back but Toothless grabbed the back of his regained sweater. Jack squeaked like a little girl and dropped his staff in surprise.

"H-Hiccup, you know I was joking right?" Jack almost pleaded.

"I know Jack." Hiccup said with a big smirk on his face as he picked Jack's staff from the wooden floor and threw it to Jack. Jack caught the staff and looked at him. "But I wasn't. See you tonight Jack." He said as he waved innocently to Jack. Toothless walked to the window with Jack's sweater still in his mouth.

"You can't be serious Hiccup." Jack pouted with big puppy eyes.

"Bye Jack." Hiccup said smiling widely. Toothless pushed Jack out of the window and Jack fell down but almost immediately hovered in front of his window.

"You will pay for this fishbone." Jack said with an enormous grin on his face and Hiccup snickered.

"You will pay too, you overgrown lizard." Toothless turned around and walked happily back to Hiccup who petted his head again.

"Good job bud." He turned back to Jack. "Bye Jack." They both laughed and Jack flew through the sky as Hiccup turned around to get ready for the night. Toothless walked to his bed, doing a paced circle before lying down.

* * *

It was already past midnight and the moon was shinning bright in the sky. Hiccup was walking to the entrance of the arena. He knew he was a little bit late but his father wouldn't leave his side until he was sure he was sleeping. It really was annoying but he managed to let him believe he was sleeping. It would probably be after the sun has risen again when he will find out he was gone, but it would be too late. He quickened his pace and turned the corner of the arena and saw how Astrid and Jack were having a lively but hushed conversation. He walked closer and Jack was the first to be spotting him. He waved and Hiccup waved back. The two friends then walked towards him.

"You surely took your sweet time Haddock. Couldn't find a matching pair of clothing to go with your eyes?" Jack teased. "Even Astrid was faster than you were." He was answered with Astrid's fist on his shoulder. He dropped his staff and grabbed his shoulder.

"Why would you do that?" He yelped as he caressed the spot Astrid just hit. Hiccup had to bite on his tongue a bit in order not to burst out in laughter of Jack's expression.

"You were just saying that because I'm a woman I should be girly with clothing." Astrid humphed while crossing her arms playfully.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I'm sorry already. You may be a girl but you certainly don't hit like one." Jack pouted while he still rubbed his arm. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh only to be shut up by Astrid and Jack.

"I think we should be going if we don't want to wake everybody up." Hiccup managed to say between uncontrollable giggles and mounted Toothless' back. Astrid followed his lead and mounted Stormfly. Hiccup reached out his hand for Jack to take but he declined.

"I'll fly myself, don't worry. Is everyone ready?" Hiccup nodded as a reply. "Okay then, let's go!" He said as he took off. The cold air was still rushing past Hiccup's face as he heard how Astrid took off with Stormfly.

"Are you coming or what slowpoke?" Jack screamed at him. Hiccup looked up and saw how Jack floated above him.

"Come on Toothless, show them what you're made of." Toothless got ready and took off with amazing speed. They rushed past Jack and Astrid and flew higher and higher. They stopped somewhere mid-air and looked down at Jack and Astrid.

"Who is the slowpoke now?" Hiccup teased while Jack only stared at him with an open mouth. Astrid laughed and flew to Hiccup. He managed to snap Jack out of his staring and started to fly in the directions Jack had pointed them earlier.

They were soaring through the sky but no one said anything. It was a silent and dark night. Jack flew in front of Hiccup and from time to time Hiccup saw how he checked on him over his shoulder. Hiccup looked to his side and he saw how Astrid almost fell asleep. He laughed a bit and noticed he was getting pretty tired himself.

"Jack!" Said boy heard him and slowed down until he was flying beside Hiccup.

"What's the matter Hiccy?" Hiccup gave him a questioning look and shook his head. He didn't know why but somehow the nickname made him feel warm inside. He just shrug it off but it kept holding a place in the back of his mind.

"I think we should stop to take a break. Astrid is almost falling asleep and I'm feeling pretty tired myself." As on cue Hiccup began to yawn.

"It's okay. I already found a place to sleep. Follow me." Jack began descending and Hiccup nudged Astrid in order for her to follow. She almost hit him in his face in a reflex when she woke up but he dodged her fist just in time. They both descended and neared a cave. Jack was already standing at the entrance of the cave. He motioned them to hurry and went inside. The cave was a dark and cold place. It did remind Hiccup of a place he has been before but he didn't know where.

"Brrrr, it's really cold here Jack. Couldn't you have chosen a place a little bit warmer." Astrid hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm but still had chattering teeth. Stormfly already found herself a place to sleep for the night and Astrid joined her. She huddled in a ball and laid down next to Stormfly. Hiccup noticed that she was fast asleep in a couple of seconds. He laughed a bit and tried to find a place to sleep for himself. Jack was sitting at the entrance of the cave and gazing outside. Hiccup tip-toed to Toothless grab a blanket from his bag without waking him and walked over to Jack.

"Hey." Hiccup plopped down next to Jack with the cozy blanket wrapped around his shoulders tightly.

"Hey." He got as reply from Jack. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just taught of joining you in your gazing." He looked to Jack's face and saw he was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking of?" Finally Jack stopped gazing to look at him.

"A lot of things. But nothing you should worry about. So you can just go to sleep, I'll keep watch." Though it actually shouldn't be bothering him, he could see a hidden sadness and hurt in Jack's azure-blue eyes, instead of fun. It made Hiccup sad to look at him. A part of his mind was screaming for him to do something, he just didn't know what. Jack turned his head away to look back at the endless frozen lands. Hiccup knew he just couldn't let Jack alone so he just made himself comfortable to spend the night at his side. He turned his eyes to the same frozen lands as Jack. He looked up at the sky and started to count the stars and played connect the dots. Eventually he felt himself being exhausted and started to drop his head. He hit something comfy and cozy and snuggled against it. He noticed how it moved and how it wrapped around him, it was Jack. He was sleeping on Jack. He wanted to freak out but instead he just snuggled against him more. He didn't know why but the longer he laid there, the more comfortable and more familiar it became. He could hear Jack's heartbeat beating slowly in his chest and he could feel it raising and lowering with his breath. That all became a lullaby and he started to doze off in sleep.

"Sleep well, Hiccy." Though it was really soft, Hiccup could still hear Jack saying those words. They made him feel warm inside and with that feeling he dozed off in a warm, cozy slumber.

* * *

_That's already the end of chapter 7. I think it was a little bit shorter than others but I have to come in to the story again. Hope you enjoyed reading this. If you want me to read any of your stories don't be afraid to ask. I think I'll be updating sooner right now. I do want to thank __Kanamizaki. She has been betaing my stories for a while now and I think she deserves a thank you. You also have to read her story: _Wishful Sights. _It's really good._

_Write you all later,_

_Kylono_


End file.
